1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with novel deicing compositions and methods of using those compositions to deice surfaces such as roadways.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Deicing compositions have been used for some time to melt ice on sidewalks, roadways, and other surfaces. One such prior art deicing method has involved the application of NaCl to the surfaces. However, this and other prior art methods are lacking in that they are highly corrosive to metal surfaces. Thus, vehicles driven on roadways treated with these prior art compositions are often damaged over time due to repeated contact with the composition.
Alternative compositions have been attempted, using compositions that are less corrosive. However, these alternatives fall short in that they do not have sufficient ice-melting properties. This results in ice remaining on treated surfaces longer than is desirable. When that surface is a roadway, the result is prolonged dangerous driving conditions after a snow or ice storm. When that surface is a sidewalk, the risk of a pedestrian falling and being injured is also prolonged after the storm.
There is a need for a deicing composition with decreased corrosivity compared to prior art products, while at the same time possessing rapid melt properties.